I'm Not a Perfect Person
by Suchan and Twelve
Summary: Malfoy trips Ron in the corridor, and then goes silent for days. Ron worries.
1. Version 1

**"I'm Not a Perfect Person"**

_A short Harry Potter slash fanfiction_

_by__ Silver and Suchan_

**Category:** Songfic

_Song used:_ "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

**Warnings:** slash, emotions running high, Draco being nice, GAAAAAAAASP, and a crazy authoress. So there. You been warned, sucka. You homophobes feel uncomfortable with this slash stuff, you can high-tail it outta here now because I DO NOT tolerate flames.

Silver: I use em to make my grilled cheese-turkey-and-tomato sandiwches.

**Rating:** PG-13 cuz this ain't stuff for the kiddies (Wow, I'm going Brooklyn this morning, aint' I?) Well, anyway, kiddies under thirteen shouldn't read this crap, it's not healthy for their brains.

**Disclaimer:** This ain't my shit. These nancies are JK Rowling's, but I claim Tom Felton and Rupert Grint as my own. I own an mp3 copy of the Reason and am contemplating getting the whole album.

)))(((

Ronald Weasley was walking along the hall to his last class before Christmas, Charms. He was particularly high-strung on holiday emotion, and was barely watching where he put his feet. He stepped on a few before people just gave him leeway and made sure their feet were out of his way.

"Sorry, my mistake, oops, sorry, _sorry_, God, sorry, OOF!" Ron landed sprawled across the corridor floor on his stomach. The landing had been rather painful as the edge of a book had been rammed into his stomach.

"Why don't you watch where you put your big feet, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice shot out of the stars in his eyes like an arrow.

"Why don't you shut your slutfag popcorn-hole, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up but a restrained grin was fidgeting on his face, and he was starting to snicker. "Is that the best you can do, Weasley?"

He turned and walked off with his usual train of worshippers, leaving Ron standing there, books scattered all over, his face showing slight upset. After a minute, he shook himself and gathered up his materials.

_I'm going to be late._

)))(((

Damn that Malfoy. Ron sat in the back of Charms class, rubbing his aching chest. Why did he feel the need to torture Ron every single freaking day of his life?

But another day passed, Madam Pomfrey healed Ron's bruise, and Malfoy no longer bullied him.

Ron was worried.

"Do you think he's planning an ambush or something?" he whispered anxiously to Harry as they sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning, watching Malfoy pass by the table without so much as a glance over.

He was by himself.

Hermione peered at him oddly over the top of her book.

Harry scratched his chin, muttering, "Yeah, he hasn't like talked to you at all, has he? Think he's sick?"

"Maybe." And they questioned the matter no further.

)))(((

Ron pushed open the door to the dungeon, dreading Potions, as usual; his essay was half an inch shorter than what was prescribed as homework. He chose a seat at the back of the class and set up his cauldron.

Harry and Hermione sat with him, as usual, although Hermione had been sitting closer to Neville these past few weeks. Ron wondered vaguely whether there was anything between them.

Malfoy sat across the dungeon and didn't so much as glance up all lesson, although Blaise Zabini was bent over, whispering to him before class. He waved him away. Blaise moved over to anther table with (slytherin quid. Capt.), a slightly hurt look in his black eyes.

Ron observed them out of the corner of his eye, but Malfoy didn't do anything that was either in his character, or actually, he barely did anything at all.

It wasn't like him. Five days had passed and not a single glance, glare, smirk, snide comment or otherwise.

)))(((

"Hey Malfoy—MALFOY!" Draco Malfoy stopped, and turned around. His usually pale, perfect complexion was marred by the dark circles under his eyes. The cold grey eyes were open but neither hinted at an insult or hinted at Malfoy understanding that he was supposed to be mean to the person standing in front of him.

"What?" Just that, no hint of emotion.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"'M tired. Why?" Ron's eyes goggled at him.

"What's wrong with you? It's been like a week and you haven't even spared me a passing glare!" Draco continued to blink at him until Ron thought he might hit him, but the blond pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here. Play this when there's no one else around and then come find me. I want to talk to you."

Ron took the black box and stared at it stupidly.

"It's a tape player, a Muggle device that allows you to hear whatever's been recorded on a tape."

Ron's eyes would have bulged even more, were it possible. "How's it work?"

Draco tapped a button on the player, marked with a tiny triangle. "Press this and it will go on." He pointed to a reel sticking out of the side of the box. "Move this around to change how loud the sound is." The bigger end of the triangle means louder.

"It runs on eckletricity?"

"Electricity. Yes. But you don't have to worry about that, there's already batteries in there."

Ron stared at it some more. "My dad collects batteries."

"I'm going to be late. Don't play it now," Draco added as Ron made to push the triangle button. "Later, when you're alone. Then I want to talk to you."

He walked away.

Ron stared at him. He still hadn't gotten a direct answer and he was more confused than ever.

)))(((

Ron pushed the reel to the small end of the triangle and pushed the other triangle button. A soft sound began, and he shifted the reel up some. A song…

_"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"_

Ron sat in startled blank-mindedness as the words washed over him. The music stopped, and somehow, as if from a distance, Draco's voice said, "I'm sorry."

)))(((

_Fin._

)))(((

I was sitting in the car with my mom, and this song came on the radio. I thought about what was being sung and (POP!) there was the idea for this fic.

There are NOT two chapters. There are simply two versions. I left this one, and the other I added onto.

Which one is better?


	2. Version 2

**"I'm Not a Perfect Person"**

A short Harry Potter slash fanfiction

by Silver and Suchan

Category: Songfic

Song used: "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

Warnings: slash, emotions running high, Draco being nice, GAAAAAAAASP, and a crazy authoress. So there. You been warned, sucka. You homophobes feel uncomfortable with this slash stuff, you can high-tail it outta here now because I DO NOT tolerate flames.

Silver: I use em to make my grilled cheese-turkey-and-tomato sandiwches.

Rating: PG-13 cuz this ain't stuff for the kiddies (Wow, I'm going Brooklyn this morning, aint' I?) Well, anyway, kiddies under thirteen shouldn't read this crap, it's not healthy for their brains.

Disclaimer: This ain't my shit. These nancies are JK Rowling's, but I claim Tom Felton and Rupert Grint as my own. I own an mp3 copy of the Reason and am contemplating getting the whole album.

)))(((

Ronald Weasley was walking along the hall to his last class before Christmas, Charms. He was particularly high-strung on holiday emotion, and was barely watching where he put his feet. He stepped on a few before people just gave him leeway and made sure their feet were out of his way.

"Sorry, my mistake, oops, sorry, _sorry_, God, sorry, OOF!" Ron landed sprawled across the corridor floor on his stomach. The landing had been rather painful as the edge of a book had been rammed into his stomach.

"Why don't you watch where you put your big feet, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice shot out of the stars in his eyes like an arrow.

"Why don't you shut your slutfag popcorn-hole, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up but a restrained grin was fidgeting on his face, and he was starting to snicker. "Is that the best you can do, Weasley?"

He turned and walked off with his usual train of worshippers, leaving Ron standing there, books scattered all over, his face showing slight upset. After a minute, he shook himself and gathered up his materials.

_I'm going to be late._

)))(((

Damn that Malfoy. Ron sat in the back of Charms class, rubbing his aching chest. Why did he feel the need to torture Ron every single freaking day of his life?

But another day passed, Madam Pomfrey healed Ron's bruise, and Malfoy no longer bullied him.

Ron was worried.

"Do you think he's planning an ambush or something?" he whispered anxiously to Harry as they sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning, watching Malfoy pass by the table without so much as a glance over.

He was by himself.

Hermione peered at him oddly over the top of her book.

Harry scratched his chin, muttering, "Yeah, he hasn't like talked to you at all, has he? Think he's sick?"

"Maybe." And they questioned the matter no further.

)))(((

Ron pushed open the door to the dungeon, dreading Potions, as usual; his essay was half an inch shorter than what was prescribed as homework. He chose a seat at the back of the class and set up his cauldron.

Harry and Hermione sat with him, as usual, although Hermione had been sitting closer to Neville these past few weeks. Ron wondered vaguely whether there was anything between them.

Malfoy sat across the dungeon and didn't so much as glance up all lesson, although Blaise Zabini was bent over, whispering to him before class. He waved him away. Blaise moved over to anther table with (slytherin quid. Capt.), a slightly hurt look in his black eyes.

Ron observed them out of the corner of his eye, but Malfoy didn't do anything that was either in his character, or actually, he barely did anything at all.

It wasn't like him. Five days had passed and not a single glance, glare, smirk, snide comment or otherwise.

)))(((

"Hey Malfoy—MALFOY!" Draco Malfoy stopped, and turned around. His usually pale, perfect complexion was marred by the dark circles under his eyes. The cold grey eyes were open but neither hinted at an insult or hinted at Malfoy understanding that he was supposed to be mean to the person standing in front of him.

"What?" Just that, no hint of emotion.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"'M tired. Why?" Ron's eyes goggled at him.

"What's wrong with you? It's been like a week and you haven't even spared me a passing glare!" Draco continued to blink at him until Ron thought he might hit him, but the blond pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here. Play this when there's no one else around and then come find me. I want to talk to you."

Ron took the black box and stared at it stupidly.

"It's a tape player, a Muggle device that allows you to hear whatever's been recorded on a tape."

Ron's eyes would have bulged even more, were it possible. "How's it work?"

Draco tapped a button on the player, marked with a tiny triangle. "Press this and it will go on." He pointed to a reel sticking out of the side of the box. "Move this around to change how loud the sound is." The bigger end of the triangle means louder.

"It runs on eckletricity?"

"Electricity. Yes. But you don't have to worry about that, there's already batteries in there."

Ron stared at it some more. "My dad collects batteries."

"I'm going to be late. Don't play it now," Draco added as Ron made to push the triangle button. "Later, when you're alone. Then I want to talk to you."

He walked away.

Ron stared at him. He still hadn't gotten a direct answer and he was more confused than ever.

)))(((

Ron pushed the reel to the small end of the triangle and pushed the other triangle button. A soft sound began, and he shifted the reel up some. A song…

_"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"_

Ron sat in startled blank-mindedness as the words washed over him. The music stopped, and somehow, as if from a distance, Draco's voice said, "I'm sorry."

Ron smiled. "I forgive you."

"Even though it's completely out of our characters." Ron looked up and saw the blonde standing in the doorway, grey eyes shining, a weak smile above his pointed chin, blonde hair falling in his face. Tears tumbled from his velvet eyelashes and he clumsily wiped them away with the sleeve of his sweater.

Ron found himself with his arms around his sworn enemy, and Draco's arms around his waist. The red head leaned his head on Malfoy's.

"………"

"You want the tape player back?"

"No, you keep it. Happy birthday early."

"Thanks."

)))(((

_Fin._

)))(((

I was sitting in the car with my mom, and this song came on the radio. I thought about what was being sung and (POP!) there was the idea for this fic.

Which version is better?

Thanks for all reviews!


End file.
